


Hydrophobia

by Runan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runan/pseuds/Runan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psionics and water do not mix.  Eridan takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a kink meme prompt. I'm not...thrilled with this, but.
> 
> Also, Eridan has some pretty warped ideas about what constitutes a proper kismesistude.

It wasn’t the end of the world. Sollux tried to convince himself of that as he squelched towards the transportilizer, plucking distastefully at his drenched T-shirt.  
  
( _“Oh gosh, Sollux, I’m so sorry! Haha, I meant to hit Karkat with that…we’re having a water fight! Wanna join?”  
  
“Fuck that, Egbert! You’re already cheating with your stupid windy bullshit. You do not need his hel—AAAUUGGHHH! YOU—!”_)  
  
“The fuck ith a water fight, anyway?” He muttered under his breath. Well, whatever. Thank god for short attention spans. He’d absconded the hell out of there before either of them could notice anything was amiss, and now he was nearly home free. He just needed to make it to his respiteblock to dry off and re-charge, and no one would be the wiser.  
  
Sollux had kept his little secret safe for sweeps; not even Karkat knew what happened whenever he got drenched, and Sollux intended to keep it that way. It was such a _stupid_ problem. Aradia had never had to deal with _her_ powers shorting out just because of a little water—  
  
“What the hell, Sol, did you jump in the ocean or somethin’? You look like a drowned squeakbeast.”  
  
… _Fuck my life._  
  
Of all the people on the goddamned meteor he could have run into right now, he thought, didn’t it just _have_ to be Eridan.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sollux turned around. “Thankth for that athtute obthervation, Captain Obviouth,” he spat out.  
  
His wannabe-kismesis just smirked as he sauntered over, raking his eyes up and down. Sollux resisted the urge to wrap his arms self-consciously around his skinny chest. Creep.  
  
“I dunno, Sol, I’m thinkin’ it’s a good look for you. A course, bein’ a lowly landdweller, you should probably get out a those wet clothes before you get sick or somethin’, an’ I happen to be feelin’ all magnanimous and helpful.” The smirk was now a condescending leer.  
  
Sollux closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the surge of indignant rage to subside. He could not afford to get angry. Not right now, not while he…“Thtuff it up your nook, ED, I’m not in the mood. Go thexually harath thomeone elthe.”   
  
Eridan’s smirk shifted into a petulant frown. “Aww, c’mon Sol! You an’ me, we got somethin’ downright stygian developin’ between us, don’t tell me you can’t feel the hate stirrin’ in your little lowblooded heart. An’ there’s nothin’ _else_ to do on this fuckin’ meteor!”  
  
“No.” His transportilizer was _right there_ , if he could just—  
  
Clammy fingers shot out to wrap around his wrist. Sollux bit down on a yelp of surprise, and for a frozen moment he and Eridan just stared at each other, both waiting for the inevitable burst of psionics that would send the seadweller flying.  
  
It never came.

The moment stretched on, and Sollux could feel a coil of dread in his digestive sac as Eridan’s expression pinched in confusion. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He frantically tried to salvage the situation.  
  
“Theriouthly, fuck off. I don’t feel like wathting my energy on you right now.” Sollux strove to maintain a tone of irritated disinterest, but Eridan’s eyes were already narrowing suspiciously.  
  
“Make me.”  
  
There was another long moment of silence, and then a slow, nasty smile lit up Eridan’s face. Sollux inwardly seethed, furious at allowing himself to be caught like this. Then he bit back another yelp as Eridan yanked on his arm, tumbling helplessly forward. He flung his other arm out for balance, catching himself on Eridan’s chest. When he looked up again, every one of the seadweller’s fangs gleamed in a triumphant grin.  
  
“Oh my _cod_. You can’t, can you? Your freaky lightshow is outta commission!”  
  
Sollux couldn’t help himself. Instinctively he reached for his powers, but all he got for his efforts were a few feeble sparks and a wisp of ozone-smelling smoke. Eridan cackled with delight.  
  
“Fuckin’ _finally_. Looks like you an’ me got a date after all, Sol,” he crowed, and suddenly Sollux was being tugged across the room towards a different transportilizer. Alarmed, he dug his heels in and yanked backwards with all his might. It made no difference; Eridan barely seemed to notice.  
  
 _This is ridiculous, he can’t possibly be this much stronger than me._ “Fuck, ED, let _go_ —”  
  
There was a flash of light, and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was always a bad idea to be off-balance when you stepped on a transportilizer. The sudden disorienting change of momentum sent Sollux careening into Eridan’s back, and they landed in a tangled, swearing heap on the floor.  
  
“Ow, Sol, get off a my scarf, your stranglin’ me—”  
  
“—Not underthtand the meaning of the word _no_ , you thtupid—”  
  
Sollux managed to scramble to his feet while Eridan was still struggling to escape from the confines of his cape. He may also have _accidentally_ ground a sharp elbow into Eridan’s gut. Oops. Glancing down the corridor, he briefly considered making a run for it before dismissing the idea. He was about as athletic as a three-legged grub, and Eridan would have no trouble chasing him down.  
  
Speaking of fish-face, he’d finally gotten up and was scowling as he brushed imaginary dust off his cape. Then he transferred his scowl to Sollux, who glared right back.  
  
“Thith ith thtupid. Jutht becauthe my powerth are blocked— _temporarily_ —doethn’t mean you can jutht drag me around and do whatever you want.” Except apparently it did. Fuck, why did he have to be so scrawny? It had never seemed important before. He had been the most powerful lowblood in the entire region, and everyone in his hivestem knew that you Did Not Fuck With Sollux Captor. He was so used to relying on his powers for defense that’d he’d never even considered a situation like this.  
  
Eridan sighed and rolled his eyes. “Look Sol, I understand you’re probably ignorant on the ways a romance on account a you bein’ a primitive lowblood an’ also a reclusive computer nerd, but kismesistude is all about takin’ advantage a your rival’s weakness.”  
  
“We’re not—are you deaf or—the hell ith wrong with—” If Sollux’s psionics were working, he’d be sparking red and blue by now. Of course, if his psionics were working, he wouldn’t be in this stupid predicament in the first place. As it was, he could only boggle at Eridan in disbelief. “Fuck you!”  
  
“Well yeah, we’ll get to that, but we gotta build up to it, exchange some hateful banter first.” Eridan leered and leaned forward, causing Sollux to take an involuntary step back. “A course, I’m willin’ to skip that if you insist.”  
  
“I wouldn’t pail you if you were the latht troll on Alternia and the Droneth were knocking on the door!”  
  
Eridan opened his mouth to reply, and paused. Then slowly he smiled, all teeth and nastiness. “You know, Sol,” he drawled, casually inspecting the claws on his right hand. “I don’t blame you for keepin’ this little _secret_ a yours. I mean, what are you without your fancy sparks, just a walkin’ sack a bones with a ‘cull me’ sign stuck to your back, right?”  
  
Sollux suddenly had a very, very bad feeling about where this was going.  
  
“An’ it would be just awful if everyone found out. Imagine everyone knowin’ your biggest weakness. Personally Sol I can’t imagine anythin’ worse. Just absolutely terrib—”  
  
“Get to the point, Ampora!” Sollux could feel the corners of his mouth pull back in a snarl as he clenched his fists, glaring.  
  
Eridan was practically oozing smugness. “Well, it’s real simple,” he said. “I’ll keep quiet about your sudden lack a powers on account a gettin’ wet.” Now he was leaning forward eagerly. “An’ you give our kismesistude a shot by lettin’ me pail you.”

Even though he’d expected it, Sollux couldn’t stop the little shudder of revulsion that ran down his spine. He wanted to say no. He wanted to tell Eridan to shove his head up his nook. But…  
  
The instinctive fear of other trolls knowing his weakness, of being helpless before them…no matter how many times he told himself it was stupid, that primitive little part of him was freaking the fuck out. It was bad enough with Eridan. He couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t.  
  
Sollux took a deep breath. Whatever. He’d just…let Eridan have his way, and then this whole mess would be over. “Fine,” he ground out through gritted teeth.  
  
The next thing he knew, his head was bouncing sharply off the wall as he was slammed against it, and a flash of pain seared through his thinkpan. Dimly he heard himself yelp. Then Eridan’s face was suddenly way too close, and Sollux watched in fascinated horror as his tongue flicked out to lick his lips.  
  
“Good choice, Sol.”


	3. Chapter 3

Eridan Ampora sucked at kissing.  
  
He didn’t quite seem to know what to _do_. Not that Sollux had a great deal of experience to draw on, but he was fairly sure it involved more than just haphazardly mashing your mouths together and hoping for the best.  
  
Eridan’s lips were clammy like the rest of him. Sollux kept his eyes squeezed shut, stoically enduring the slobbery onslaught and waiting for it to end.  
  
Finally Eridan pulled back, panting a little. “You know Sol, makin’ out usually involves actually kissin’ the opposite party back.” He smirked. “Don’t worry though, I am willin’ an’ able to share my mastery a the art if you’re feelin’ a little shy.”  
  
Before Sollux could muster up a response, Eridan was mashing their lips together again. This time he tried to thrust his tongue into Sollux’s mouth, and Sollux couldn’t suppress a shudder of revulsion at the rough, slimy invasion. It was horrible. This was horrible. He strained against the hold Eridan had on his wrists, but Eridan’s hands were like iron manacles.  
  
“You thuck at thith,” Sollux gasped out when Eridan finally paused for air. “No wonder Thpiderbitch dumped you—”  
  
Eridan snarled, tilting his head down to sink his fangs into Sollux’s throat. It hurt like a _bitch_. Real kismesises could and did get much nastier, but without the right hormones flooding your system, a bite like that just plain sucked. _Ow ow fuck OW_ —  
  
He almost didn’t notice the hand snaking down his torso until it started fumbling with the zipper of his jeans. Holy shit, he was not prepared for that. Sollux jerked in surprise, flailing around with his own free hand for a moment before grabbing Eridan’s wrist. “Wait,” he blurted, “wait, hang on, I don’t—”  
  
And then Eridan’s other hand was in his hair and wrapping around his outer left horn and _squeezing_ , and Sollux’s objection was cut off in a sudden strangled keen. His head bounced back off the wall again as he was overloaded with sensation, electric pulses reverberating through his skull and shooting up and down his spine. It was too much at once, not-quite-pleasure clashing with not-quite-pain. Desperate, involuntary little noises escaped his mouth with every pulse.  
  
“Yeah, that’s it Sol, c’mon, hate you so much…” Eridan was babbling nonsense, and Sollux was suddenly aware that the other had crowded up against him, caging him in, his hand again working at Sollux’s pants until he was able to yank them down.  
  
Then, as quickly as he’d started, Eridan ceased his assault on Sollux’s horn. The pulsating haze of pleasure-pain faded away, and Sollux was brought abruptly back to reality by the sudden coil of a bulge that was definitely not his against his thigh. Fuck, the seadweller was really getting off on this, wasn’t he? Sollux’s own bulge hadn’t even emerged half-way yet, and it was pressed warily against his navel as if ready to withdraw at any moment.  
  
Now Eridan’s hands were scraping along his sides, pushing his shirt up and then sliding back down, his rings bumping along every rib.   
  
…Oh god, this was really happening, wasn’t it? He should never have said yes. Screw his stupid secret; Eridan could announce it from on high for all he cared. Why had he made such a big deal, anyway? It’s not like it mattered anymore.  
  
Sollux raised his hands to Eridan’s shoulders and shoved. “Deal’th off, ED,” he growled. “I don’t care who knowth, I’m not pailing you.”

Eridan froze, and for a moment both boys just stared at each other, breathing harshly. Sollux braced himself against the wall, glaring and fighting the urge to yank his pants up.  
  
He was taken completely off guard when Eridan leaned down to frantically mash their mouths together again. “Mmmff!”  
  
“Oh my cod, Sol, you really had me goin’ for a second there. I almost had a fuckin’ heart attack.” Eridan was grinning at him. “I think you’re really gettin’ the hang a blackrom now. That was downright _nasty_.”  
  
Sollux gaped. He’d fully expected Eridan to be pissed, but this? This was insane. “I—what the fuck? I wasn’t—”  
  
Cold lips cut him off once more, and he struggled furiously. Panic was beginning to churn his insides. Fucking delusional prick—  
  
He recoiled in earnest at the first brush of fingers between his legs. One sweaty digit reached beneath his bulge and trailed across his nook, and his traitorous body responded with a surge of heat. Then the finger was pushing insistently, up and _in_.


	4. Chapter 4

The noise that Sollux heard himself make was both embarrassing and completely involuntary. His head still said no, but his nook said _Hell Fucking Yes_. Eridan might suck at kissing and the entirety of his sexual knowledge probably came from watching porn, but, well, when you’re a hormone-driven teenager with a finger up your nook, technique stops being important.  
  
Another finger was shoved in none-to-gently beside the first, and Sollux hissed at the little spike of pain that twinged through the pleasure. “Fuck, eathy!” he snapped.  
  
Eridan didn’t seem to hear him. He’d dropped his head to Sollux’s shoulder, and his breath was coming in ragged gasps. “Gonna make this good for you, Sol,” he panted. “Gonna make this so fuckin’ good. Gonna tease you ‘til you’re beggin’ for my bulge in your tight little nook, pin you down an’ spread you wide an’ pound you ‘til you’re screamin’ my name…”  
  
He punctuated his words with rhythmic thrusts of his fingers, and Sollux bucked his hips helplessly. It took a moment for the meaning of those words to penetrate the haze of pleasure—Eridan was actually fantasizing out loud. He’d thought about this before. _He’d jerked off to the scenario he was describing_.  
  
And that should be creepy, it _was_ creepy, so the surge of guilty arousal that shot through Sollux’s body was totally unexpected. It was accompanied by the addition of a third finger, and Sollux felt his mouth drop open as he flailed for something to grab onto. Oh, hey there Eridan’s shoulders, you’ll do.  
  
“…Won’t be able to walk straight for a week, gonna mark you up, gonna carve my sign into you so everyone’ll see it an’ know you’re _mine_ , oh fuck Sol I hate you so much…”  
  
Sollux closed his eyes and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, trying desperately to hold back the pathetic little needy moans that threatened to slip out. The seadweller’s running monologue was doing _things_ to him, and _god_ it was embarrassing and Eridan’s stupid accent was the furthest thing from sexy and he had creepy ideas but—but. The idea that someone, anyone, fantasized about him like that, _wanted_ to do those things to him…it was confusing as hell, but he couldn’t deny the effect it was having.  
  
Then Eridan was reaching up again with his free hand and oh _shit_ he was running a finger around the base of one of Sollux’s larger horns, right where it emerged from his scalp.  
  
“Nnnnnngggfuck!” Sollux could feel the genetic material running down his thighs and dripping to the floor with a soft _plink_. He spread his legs wider, not caring how he looked as his whole body throbbed in time with this new stimulation. This wasn’t fair, how was _Eridan_ of all people managing to do this to him? Hadn’t he said no just a few minutes ago? How had he gone from telling him “fuck off, not interested” to practically moaning his name?  
  
He hadn’t had a sudden romantic epiphany, that much he knew for sure—his dislike for Eridan was still purely platonic. If ED thought he was going to get a kismesis out of this, he was in for a rude awakening. Anyone who thought dragging someone off to pail them against their will was acceptable blackrom behavior was not someone he wanted to share a quadrant with. No matter how good his fingers felt.  
  
Remembering the circumstances that brought him here stirred up a renewed sense of anger, and Sollux managed to focus his thinkpan long enough to glare at the back of Eridan’s head where it still rested on his shoulder. “Are you going to get to the point anytime thoon?”  
  
Eridan finally looked up, his eyes hazy. It seemed to take him a moment to collect himself, but after a few deep breaths, he smirked. “An’ here I thought you’d never ask.”

Sollux could not quite suppress a small whimper when the fingers in his nook were abruptly yanked out. Almost before he could process the sudden gaping emptiness, there was a new sensation—something thick and coiling as it trailed up the inside of his thigh.  
  
He tensed as the bulbous tip circled him, coating itself in genetic material before easing up inside. Eridan’s bulge was…substantial. Sollux wondered briefly if all seadwellers were so well-endowed, and wow he hated himself for even letting that thought cross his mind.  
  
He grunted softly and spread his legs wider still. Yeah, okay, this was stretching him out way more than the fingers had, and he shifted his weight slightly as he tried to adjust. Thank god for Eridan’s surprising self-control.  
  
“Ooooooh fuck Sol, you feel so _good_.”  
  
Sollux couldn’t answer, suspended in a weird limbo between pleasure and pain. He still felt uncomfortably stretched, but the ridge running along the bottom of Eridan’s bulge was pressing against something deep inside of him and holy _shit_. Yes, right there, do that again oh god please…!  
  
He realized he’d spoken out loud a second later, but it didn’t matter because Eridan had pulled out slightly and then thrust up against that spot again and everything was white hot pleasure. Sollux hung on for dear life, wrapping his legs around Eridan’s waist as his hips were slammed into the wall. He wasn’t going to last long, not like this. Something instinctual seemed to be taking over in his brain, urging him to meet every thrust, faster and faster—  
  
—There was a final surge of sheer sensation, a tipping point, before his vision seemed to dissolve in a shower of red and blue sparks as he tumbled over, and he realized with a jolt that his psionics were back in full force—  
  
—Then he was sitting on the floor, dazed and gasping. Also, there was a conspicuous lack of Eridan. Sollux blinked. A muffled groan sounded off to his right, and he turned to look.  
  
“What the fuck, Sol!”


	5. Chapter 5

It took a moment for Sollux to process his current situation, and he wrinkled his nose as he realized what the unpleasantly sticky puddle he was sitting in was. Of more immediate concern, however, was the seadweller who was glaring daggers at him from several yards away. Eridan looked like he was literally trying to fry Sollux with his eyes, which was kind of hilariously ironic—  
  
Wait, holy shit, his psionics were back!  
  
Seconds later, Eridan was pinned to the opposite wall, struggling and cursing. “What the _hell_ , dammit, let me go!”  
  
Sollux staggered to his feet, still a little unsteady, and yanked his pants up. “Well, thinthe you athked tho nithely…no.” He sent a few red and blue sparks skimming over his skin, reveling in the familiar feeling of power.  
  
Eridan bared his teeth and strained forward, but the static crackle of psionic bonds holding him in place didn’t budge. Finally he gave up, panting. “You fuckin’ suck.”  
  
“Yeth, ED, I’m a horrible perthon. It’th not like you dragged me here againtht my will or anything.”  
  
Eridan’s scowl melted into an expression of petulance. “But you enjoyed it! An’ I was havin’ a pretty good time too until you went off like a fuckin’ firework an’ sent me flyin’. You could at least have the courtesy a reciprocatin’ here!”  
  
Sollux was about to respond before the meaning of Eridan’s words sank in. “Wait, you didn’t…?”  
  
Involuntarily, two sets of eyes dropped to Eridan’s bulge. It was still fully unsheathed, twitching and coiling restlessly between his legs, and there was no tell-tale purple puddle on the floor beneath him.  
  
When Sollux looked back up, the smile stretched across his face was positively _nasty_.  
  
Eridan paled. “Wait, come on,” he stammered. “You’re not goin’ to _leave_ me here like this…Sol, you wouldn’t—”  
  
“Thee you around, fish-fathe. Enjoy your purple shame globes.”  
  
As he sauntered off, Sollux couldn’t help grinning at the muffled shrieks of fury behind him. Maybe there _was_ something to this kismesis thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sollux, no. Bad. That's not how blackrom is supposed to work.


End file.
